Busy Bees Making Milk and Honey
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Yang takes part in a medical research trial, with a drug with some unexpected side effects, not that anyone's complaining. [Contains lactation and breast expansion]


Yang stretched her back, trying to deal with the aches before she went into the Schnee Dust Research Centre. It wasn't unfair to say that they were the cause of Yang's constant, fierce back ache. Sure, some could say that Yang shouldn't have signed up for clinical trials for their medicinal dust, but they wouldn't have known how lucrative the trials were, especially the most recent one. The company had been trialling a type of dust that was meant to help induce and increase lactation and milk production, and it was almost too successful. The original plan was for test subjects to come in every two weeks for check-ups and testing, but after a month it had to become more regular. At this point, Yang was producing so much milk that she had to come in every few days, and all that milk was definitely weighing down on her. On the bright side, she had gone up quite a few cup sizes, fitting comfortably into an H cup last time she had checked. On the downside, there was also the fact that her pants seemed to be a bit on the snugger side as her rear had plumped up and widened a bit, and also that Yang had found her sex drive going up lately, but Yang wasn't exactly complaining about either of those things, and besides, she didn't know if those were the dust or something else. Back to bright sides, there was also the cute dark-haired assistant that was regularly there for Yang's milking sessions, and Yang certainly couldn't complain about that. As Yang strode into the centre, only stopping to sign in, her guide to the testing room a mere formality at this point, she couldn't help but notice how much of a bounce she had in her chest, and how much attention she held as she moved to the testing room. The incredibly snug yellow tank top she wore almost certainly helped with that, stretching enough to perfectly hug her chest and revealing enough cleavage to give the woman at reception trouble maintaining eye contact. It was just the confidence boost she wanted as she entered and waited for the assistant. She spotted the milking apparatus set up in the corner and she honestly had to fight the urge to jump on and start milking herself. Fortunately, the assistant soon arrived.

"Hello Yang," the assistant said professionally. Yang turned and smiled.

"Heya Blake!"

"How has the last week been?" Blake asked as she took her seat at the desk and got ready to take notes on her computer.

"Not easy. I feel like I should've been milked yesterday," Yang complained. "At least I went up a cup size, that's pretty cool."

"Mmm, the other participants in this trial have had similar complaints," Blake said, nodding to Yang's comment and writing away.

"Heh, guess you must be pretty busy milking all of us." There was a moment of silence before Blake's response.

"Can I... make a confession?" Blake asked quietly, moving away from her desk. Yang raised her eyebrow.

"Not sure how I feel about hearing that, but sure, go for it."

"Right, okay," Blake eventually began. "So, you may be the only person in this trial getting this treatment. I told the other researchers that this was for your benefit so that they would let me do it. Everyone else is milking themselves, but... well, I like you, and I wanted an excuse to see you more often. I'm sorry." The room went silent again, as a shocked look appeared on Yang's face.

"No way! Oh man, I was gonna say the same thing to you today. Worked myself up and everything, and here you are beating me to it," Yang said, letting out a sigh of relief. "But hey, I guess we got our answers."

"Yes, we definitely did," Blake replied, her cheeks going pink.

"Well, I'm free after work if you wanna get drinks together or something." Blake smiled softly.

"That sounds nice," she said, before getting up and moving over to the milking apparatus. There were suction cups and hoses to drain the milk from Yang's bountiful bosom and a harness to keep her upright. Yang got up and removed her strained top and bra, revealing her heavy, low hanging breasts, laden with milk, and leaving her in just her jeans.

"Not gonna lie, getting milked by someone else sounds way better than doing it yourself. All those other ladies are really missing out," Yang commented as she sashayed over to the milking gear.

"Would you say that if it wasn't me milking you?" Blake asked playfully as she began locking the harness around Yang. Yang pretended to give the question some thought for a moment.

"Good point. They'd have to be a real cutie too, can't just be any old person in a lab coat." Yang reached out for Blake, only for Blake to catch her wrist.

"Save that for later, Yang," she suggested, not too sternly, as she brought Yang's wrist up and locked it in position.

"Am I gonna get this later too?" Yang teased, rattling her restraints.

"Yang," Blake warned sternly.

"Okay, got it, be professional here," Yang said quickly, flashing Blake a cheeky grin. Blake hooked Yang's breasts up to the suction cups and, just before turning on the pumps, leaned in to whisper in Yang's ear.

"Besides, I prefer silk rope. Much gentler." Then, she turned on the pumps and walked back over to her desk to take more notes, leaving Yang a blushing, flustered, moaning mess.

Within the few minutes it took to milk Yang, Yang's legs were quivering and she had worked up quite a sweat, despite having just sat there for a few minutes. Yang also knew that on her way out, she needed to stop off at a bathroom to finger herself, otherwise that heat in her core was going to drive her crazy. Once Yang was milked dry, Blake got Yang out of the harness and pumps, took enough blood for a blood test, slipped Yang a note with the bar name and time for the date tonight, and sent Yang on her way.

Before leaving, Yang ducked into a bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief as it was empty. She locked herself in a stall, dropped her jeans and panties and went to town on herself. Her fingers worked quickly, pushing Yang towards an orgasm quickly. To help herself along the way, Yang leant back against the cool wall, closed her eyes and let herself drift into her favourite erotic fantasy of late. In it, she was on her back, with Blake on top of her, holding her down and fucking her hard and fast, the two of them going at each other like animals in heat. This time, however, some of the details were a little bit different. The strap on that Blake had in earlier fantasies was a real dick, and instead of her usual bow, Blake had a pair of cat ears, black like her hair. Yang was far, far too horny to think about that right now, with three fingers in her pussy and her other hand muffling her moans. Quickly, fortunately, Yang came hard, filling her whole body with pleasure in waves. Yang's fingers kept going, trying to wring every last ounce of pleasure from this orgasm as she doubled over from the sheer strength of it. Her generous bosom was heaving with each breath as a breathless Yang rested and recovered from another powerful orgasm. Once the orgasm had finally faded, Yang's brain confronted itself with those odd details. Yang just dismissed it as her brain being too horny for its own good, recomposed herself and headed off, excited for her date with Blake tonight.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl as Yang waited for the date, but when the time finally came, Yang was at the bar right on time, even if she wished that she had upped the sizing on her nice clothes. It felt like she was too deep a breath or too big a stretch away from bursting out of her top or jeans. The bar Blake suggested seemed like a bit of a quiet one, but she didn't mind. After all, it'd make it even easier for her to enjoy Blake's company. And when Blake came in to the bar, buttoned black shirt and tight white jeans on, Yang couldn't take her eyes off of her. She did her best to see Blake as she was right in front of her, and not as she did in her fantasies, and she did her best to keep things relaxed and casual. A few hours and a few drinks in, though, and Yang was having trouble ignoring her urges and fantasies. It didn't help that Blake had the cutest laugh whenever Yang said something witty, or that Blake was just so passionate about her work and how it could help people, or at least that's what Yang was telling herself. Still, despite telling herself that her interest in Blake was totally innocent, she still really wanted to sleep with Blake. Surely there was no major issues here, so Yang decided to turn up the charm and really lay it on thick.

"Say, Blakey, those pants look good on you. I bet they'd look even better on your bedroom floor next to mine," Yang flirted, shifting to make her cavernous cleavage even more prominent than usual, aiming it right at Blake. Not missing a beat, Blake leant in to reply.

"While they're there, maybe I could get a look at the type of bra that can hold those boulders," Blake teased back as Yang leant in closer.

"Only if you promise to give them a massage. They're so big and heavy, and you look like you give good massages." Blake's voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned even closer.

"Oh, trust me, I'm _very_ good with my hands," Blake said in a tone that was practically dripping with delicious lewd undertones. It was all getting a little too much for Yang.

"Blake. Take me back to your apartment and fuck me until I'm begging you to stop," Yang growled, her tone betraying her neediness.

With that, the pair rushed to pay for their drinks before making their way back to Blake's apartment. The pair barely made it inside before they collapsed on the sofa, Yang on her back and Blake on top, making out like it was a need. Yang especially was going at Blake as if she was in desperate need of this. Frenzied hands groped and squeezed at each other's bodies, tugging at clothes and revealing more flesh to grope. Before long, the two women were flushed and panting half-dresses messes, breaking for well needed air.

"Blake, I need more than this," Yang moaned, a hint of pleading slipping into her voice. Blake grinned as she sat up and hopped off of Yang.

"I think I know just what you need," Blake replied in a low, dirty tone that sent a shiver down Yang's spine. "Strip for me, I'll be right back," she added in a whisper before disappearing into another room. In a flash, Yang was almost literally tearing her clothes off, stripping herself nude in seconds. Once that was done occupying her mind, a burning lust took over, a lust that needed to be dealt with right there and right then. Yang's fingers dove into her core, furiously fingering herself with no regard for technique or rhythm, only going for the rough friction Yang was dying for.

When Blake came back in, nude aside from the flesh coloured strap-on on her crotch and the black bow in her hair, she saw Yang in the throes of her own desperate arousal, squirming and writhing on the sofa as moans slipped from her lips. Blake let out a low chuckle at the sight.

"Oh, wow, you really did need this," Blake purred, immediately catching Yang's attention, even if Yang couldn't stop pleasuring herself.

"Blake. Please. I need you. I need this," Yang whimpered pathetically.

"It's okay," whispered Blake, "I'll make you feel so much better." Blake sashayed her way towards Yang, her silicon cock swaying as she moved. When she got there, she wrenched Yang's had away from her own core, before gently slipping her strap-on in, pulling a moan from Yang's lips.

"I need more," Yang whined. Blake let out another chuckle.

"Oh Yang, so impatient," Blake teased as she gripped Yang's wide, womanly hips with one hand and Yang's shoulder with the other. Blake started thrusting into Yang, slowly at first, but Yang grabbed Blake by the hips, forcing Blake to thrust deeper, harder, faster. Blake quickly took the hint and started being much rougher on her own. Yang's head rolled back as she bathed in the pleasure that Blake was giving her. Her large, heavy breasts began to bounce fervently as Blake thrusted into Yang's desperate core.

"Oh, gods, yes! Just like that! Keep fucking me just like that!" Yang moaned as she held Blake tightly, fighting the urge to howl with pleasure. Yang could feel her mind slipping away as her fantasies began to take front and centre in her mind. "B-Blake! Breed me!" Yang cried out. It gave Blake a moment's pause, but she did her best to ignore Yang and keep going, bringing the pair closer and closer to their respective orgasms. Then, in one sudden moment, the two of them came, Yang loud and passionate while Blake grunted out a much quieter orgasm. When the orgasms died down, Yang was practically glowing, her face plastered with a massive, blissful grin. "Yay," Yang quietly let out, her voice a lot less firm and serious than usual, "I'm gonna be a mommy."

"Uh huh, you sure are," Blake pretended to agree, extracting herself from Yang's grasp.

"You got me so knocked up," Yang slurred, leaving Blake unsure if it was the alcohol or something else messing with Yang's head as she helped Yang up and took her to the bedroom to get her in a real bed.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Ooh, don't suppose you could milk me, could ya? Might be better doing it regularly rather than waiting a whole week, especially with how much milk I'm gonna make as a mommy," Yang asked sweetly, even though Blake could feel Yang grinding her crotch against Blake, the clearest sign that this was a far from innocent request.

"I'll find something to milk you into," Blake said, getting Yang into bed, before quickly grabbing a large bowl from the kitchen. With that set up under Yang's hefty milk tanks, Blake went to work, squashing and squeezing Yang's massive mammaries, milking Yang and pulling even more moans of pleasure from Yang as spurts of milk sprayed into the bowl.

"Ooh, this feels so good. I wish you'd been hand-milking me this whole time. Your warm hands feel so much better than the machine," Yang said in a breathy voice, quivering in position as Blake kept milking her.

"Well, I suppose we can move to this instead, if you don't mind having the milking sessions outside of the research centre," Blake agreed as she finished milking one mammary dry and moved on to the other.

"Yay," Yang quietly let out as the feeling of relief washed over her body as Blake kept milking her, her blissful grin never leaving her face. "I love you so much, Blakey."

"I love you too, Yang."

Not long after that, Yang was dry, no milk left to empty out. Now, milked and fucked, Yang was fully satisfied. She collapsed onto the bed and had one of the best nights sleep she ever had.

The next morning, Yang woke up with her head spinning a little bit. There was the smell of frying bacon in the other room wafting in, making waking up much more pleasant that it usually was after a night of drinking. As Yang sat in bed, slowly waking up properly, she found her memories of last night coming back to her, not altered by her fantasies, but as they actually happened, and they had Yang blushing deeply with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she said those things, and she couldn't believe Blake put up with her. As she hauled herself out of bed and crammed herself back into her clothes, she found Blake in the kitchen in her black sleeping gown.

"Hey, Blakey," Yang said sheepishly, nervously rubbish the back of her head.

"Good morning Yang, hopefully you slept well," Blake replied as she kept working on breakfast.

"Heh, well, uh, sorry about the weird stuff I said last night. I've been too horny for my own good," Yang apologised.

"It's okay Yang. I'll admit, I was confused for a moment, but if this is a fantasy you have, I suppose I can play along. It is nice having such an… enthusiastic lover," Blake admitted. Yang came up and wrapped her arms around Blake's midsection, getting in close enough for Blake to feel Yang's round, soft breasts pressed against her back.

"Thanks Blake. And thanks for finding a nice way to say I'm just way too horny," Yang joked, before pressing her lips against Blake's neck.

"Hmm, I never would have expected you to have a breeding fetish," Blake teased. Even this mention was enough to make Yang's core coil with heat and make a tiny moan slip through Yang's lips.

"Blakey, keep that up and I'm taking you back to bed to put a baby in me," Yang said with a hint of a growl slipping into her voice.

"Lucky for you, I can't do that," Blake said, trying to calm Yang down. "Besides, if you do that, you won't get any breakfast."

"Okay, I'll behave," Yang said with an exaggerated pout.

"But don't worry," Blake said in a low voice, "there's always later."

{**AN:** I'll be honest, I don't really have anything special to put here. I guess I'll use this space to say 'Hey, I'm going commissions because I'm broke. Hit me up if you want one.'}


End file.
